


Soft and Awake

by CriticalDragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, HanMei, I let myself loose at this, fluff overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalDragon/pseuds/CriticalDragon
Summary: Hanzo awakens to start his day, but his darling snow queen wants him to stay.





	Soft and Awake

**Author's Note:**

> WHO’S READY FOR A FLUFF OVERLOAD?! 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed!

He woke up at his usual time. He trained himself to wake up at this time. At four in the morning. Hanzo Shimada had many talents, and waking up early even was definitely one of them. 

It would just be like any other day. He would meditate early to enjoy the peace and quiet of the morning before being subjected to the loud echoes of gunfire and explosions in the afternoon. It was even like this before he joined the organization his brother invited him to, which he joined after careful consideration. 

When he got up, he turned his head around to face a certain woman, deep in her own slumber. His love. His treasure. His darling snow queen, Mei-Ling Zhou. 

She was the one who reached out to him when he thought he didn’t need it. She was like a Light to his Shadow. She cared for him, she desired a connection with him. And who’ve thought that connection would evolve into a bond of love? Certainly Hanzo didn’t, and all it took was her affection for him to accept it, and know love. 

He looked at her with pondering thoughts. She is beautiful, unique, in all different ways. When she is in bed, in a mission, anywhere, really. He could not help but wonder to life what did he do to deserve a beautiful woman for an unworthy man like him. 

It felt like hours to Hanzo. (It was only 10 minutes) He could just watch her sleep all day. Her soft snores, how adorable she is, but it was time for Hanzo to start his day, always early. 

As he was about to leave the bed, he heard his snow queen softly calling, making him turned quickly to look back at her. 

“Han....zo......” Her voice was almost a whisper, a desperate calling. Her arm began to slowly reach out to him, as if she needed him. On top of that, it was shaking. Something was troubling her, and she was still sleeping. A nightmare? 

“Han..zo...” Her voice turned into a whimper. Something was definitely troubling her. Turning and placing both of his hands on top and bottom of hers gently, he awaited for a reaction. Her breathing was paced. The shaking hand began to rumble Hanzo’s hands, but he was able to keep them under control. She definitely needed comfort, and she wouldn’t accept it from anyone but from her beloved. 

Smiling at her sleeping face, her breathing began to normalize and her grasped hand stopped shaking. He pulled the blanket up to cover both of their bodies and collided gently with her, shifting his grasp to her whole body. His left arm became her pillow, and he kept his right hand grasped her back. 

“I am here, my snow queen.” He cooed to her, hoping his voice would be transferred into whatever dream she was having. Soon enough, her lips turned into a smile. 

Suspicion begun to arise in Hanzo’s mind. Is she already awake? Did she fake what seemed her having a nightmare to make him stay? Whatever it was, it was clear to him in his second thought: Mei wants him to stay. 

His suspicions were confirmed when Mei opened her left eye to look at him. A giggle as soft as a singing lullaby shortly followed. He followed up with a chuckle. “I knew you would wake at this time.” She whispered to him, her breath soft on his face. “So I woke up a few minutes before you did...and...” The comforting smile she had turned into shyness, and a hint of embarrassment. “I want you to please stay a little longer?” She asked, her tone shifting high, and putting his suspicions to rest. 

Hanzo could not help but chuckle again. He removed his right hand from her back and stroked her loose hair, before leaning forward to kiss her cheek and resting his hand at said cheek. She blushed all so red at his action. “I suppose I can skip today’s early meditation,” He answered. “But was the fake nightmare scenario necessary? You had me concerned.” He had to ask. 

Blushing more, the hint of embarrassment in her smile began to show. “I’m sorry. I wanted it to make it romantic, you know? Like a cute couple on TV.” She said, embarrassment all too obvious. “We’re a cute couple, right?” 

Hanzo hummed, then chuckled once more. “Not just a cute couple, my snow queen. But a cute _power_ couple. Those types of couples are the very most unique, and it just so happens that you and I meet the requirements for such a title.” He said. 

Mei gasped and giggled all softly, clearly blown away by him. She then closed the remaining gap between them, refusing for even a hint of space to be open between them. “Oh, Hanzo... I love you too much, my darling prince dragon.” 

He laughed. “And I love you as much as you love me, my beautiful snow queen. Too much.” He said and they both dissolved into passionate laughter, before cuddling together to rest back into sleep, dreams about each other entering their minds.


End file.
